disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Feature Movie Show
'Double Features Movie Night '''is an programming Back to Back Toon Disney Movies. Back to Back Toon Disney Movies *Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' / The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *''Pippi Longstocking'' / Doug's 1st Movie *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' / An Extremely Goofy Movie *''Robin Hood'' / Dumbo *''Pocahonta'' / The Lion King 1/12 *''The Brave Little Toaster'' / Kiki's Delivery Service *''A Goofy Movie'' / The Pebble and the Penguin *''Wakko's Wish'' / 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' / The Great Mouse Detective *''The Land Before Time'' / Cats Don't Dance *''Thumbelina'' / Oliver and Company *''The Brave Little Toaster'' / The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue *''Balto'' / Robin Hood *''Meet the Feebles'' / Meet the Feebles *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of The Saurus Rock'' / Hercules *''Mickey's House of Villains'' / An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' / Tarzan *''The Land Before Time'' / The Land Before Time *''The Secret of NIMH'' / We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *''Toy Story 2'' / Toy Story 2 *''Quest for Camelot'' / Dinosaur *''Lilo & Stitch'' / Toy Story *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' / An Extremely Goofy Movie *''Dumbo'' / Lion of Oz and the Badge of Courage *''Thumbelina'' / Pippi Longstocking *''Balto'' / Balto *''The Brave Little Toaster'' / The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through of the Mists'' / The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *''Oliver and Company'' / Doug's 1st Movie *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' / The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue *''Tarzan'' / Tarzan *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of The Saurus Rock'' / The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *''The Emperor's New Groove'' / Toy Story 2 *''Mickey's House of Villains'' / Mickey's House of Villains *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' / Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *''Toy Story'' / A Bug's Life *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' / Doug's 1st Movie *''Faeries'' / We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *''Rover Dangerfield'' / Cats Don't Dance *''Lilo & Stitch'' / Lilo & Stitch *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' / Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *''Lucky and Zorba'' / We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *''The Black Cauldron'' / Atlantis: Milo's Return *''Pippi Longstocking'' / An Extremely Goofy Movie *''Rover Dangerfield'' / Balto *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' / All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' / The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *''Thumbelina'' / Lapitch the Little Shoemaker *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' / Oliver and Company *''Meet the Feebles'' / Balto II: Wolf Quest *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' / Kiki's Delivery Service *''Casper'' / Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *''Casper Meets Wendy'' / Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' / Rover Dangerfield Category:Toon Disney Programming